


He’s Human

by Author_Chan06



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Except him and Batman, Insane Joker, M/M, Thinks no one is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Chan06/pseuds/Author_Chan06
Summary: Joker rants in his cell, in his head, at Arkham about philosophy.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	He’s Human

Joker growled, pacing his cell in Arkham with murderous eyes and an empty laugh. It probably was great for some people to see his this way, they would laugh and make fun of him, but right he just didn’t care- _didntcaredidntcaredidntcare!_

A laugh bubbled up in his throat and he let it out. Relishing in the familiar feeling, in the release.

This was crazy! Ridiculous! No! _Nononononono!_

They didn’t get it, never would, and he didn’t mind. He didn’t want to waste his time on people that weren’t real! But The Bat- Oh The Bat!

He was real! 

But even Batsy didn’t understand, no one did. They wouldn’t. Because if they understood that meant they were ‘insane’ not that they were the sane ones.

None of this was real! And he knew! None of it mattered! And he knew!

But they just called him delusional. So he laughed and laughed _and laughed and laughed andlaughedandlaughed._

He would help his poor Bat. He would, it was his duty. His Bat was just lost - yes, yes just lost! But he would help! He could show him! Then he would understand, and he wouldn’t call him insane anymore.

He’d heard philosophers ask questions. 

_What’s the meaning of life?_

_What defines reality?_

_What makes a human, human?_

But those are the **wrong questions!**

They’re pointless, useless little statements to make humans better than what they really are.

They get annoying sometimes ~~these little idiots that think they’re real and better than any animal at all.~~ Humans are not better than animals. Nope. Nope. **Nope.**

It makes him laugh that think different. Then they yell about how self-centered he is!

Humans are animals. They’re no better than the lion, or the common house cat.

They’re the ones that are delusional.

But no! He’s delusional! A monster!

_Nononononono-_

He’s worse than a monster;

_He’s human._


End file.
